


I Knew You When

by Taylor_Draws_Alot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, Dorian Pavus is a Good Friend, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, It seems like someone else is telling the story, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Past Sexual Abuse, Qunari (Dragon Age) Kink, Qunari Culture and Customs, Rape Mentions, Scarlett O'Malley, Seheron (Dragon Age), Slow Burn, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Trauma, Uncle Varric Tethras, Varric Tethras Writes, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, imagine it like DA2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Draws_Alot/pseuds/Taylor_Draws_Alot
Summary: Army Surgeon Scarlett O'Malley knows things change but this kind of change is really not natural, or normal. What happens when a young woman falls into the world of Thedas, and along the coast of Seheron? Her life spirals more and more out of control when she is finally faced with a choice.(It seems like someone else is tellin' the story, imagine it's like DA2 where Varric tells the whole damned thing! Also I have no beta reader!)





	1. Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> From a museum to a magical world.

Life is one of those weird things that change a lot, but changes like this are never supposed to happen.  
  
All Scarlett O’Malley wanted was to go to the museum and learn about historical events but is that what she got? Nope. Here’s the breakdown: Scarlett was on leave from the military where she is a trauma surgeon for any and all who are injured. The first day of her leave she goes to the biggest museum in London. The British Museum has so many artifacts that the girl knew she couldn’t run out but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try! While looking through the artifacts she found a mirror that was big and beautiful but showed no reflection.  
  
The mirror was a strange otherworldly gold with a weird movement to the image. _What the hell is this thing?_ The woman asks herself as she stares at it. The mirror glows in the light but there is something eerie about it, sinister almost. When the mirror began to sing to her she thought she was going insane but out of curiosity she pressed a hand to it and through the mirror she goes.  
  
The other side of the mirror was pretty but damn did Scarlett get major _‘Silent Hill’_ vibes. Fog seemed to cover everywhere except where she stood, like the haze was scared to touch her in a way. She turned to where she came in and the place that once held a mirror only held shattered glass. The sight made the woman’s body go completely cold.

  
“No.. No!” Her voice calls out as she runs and beats on the now shattered glass with her fists, glass stabbing into her hands as she does. “Dammit!” She cries out before looking around. _There has to be another way out right? I can’t be trapped in a world of perpetual fog right? Stay calm. Stay calm.._ Scarlett’s emerald eyes flicker from mirror to mirror. Each one was shattered, causing the soldier to grow scared.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft glow in the distance in the fog. Scarlett ran for the light as fast as she could. She wanted out, she needed out and now. Her feet skid and scrape as she grows more tired from running, why was she so tired? It wasn’t that far away! The woman grew more tired and tired as she finally reached the mirror and when she stopped to breath a hand shoves her in.  
  
On the other side of the mirror was water. Only water. Exhaustion threatened to kill the woman but now drowning? Great. She claws her way to the surface, each movement feeling like an impossible fight for her right to live.  
  
Once at the surface her eyes search the horizon for any sign of hope, only to be rewarded by a big lush island and a big sandy beach. She looks around in hopes to see anything more when she is rewarded with a giant port.

Remember how in the stories the protagonist is almost always saved by a passing ship on the way to Port? Ya that isn’t quite how it went for O’Malley. There was no magical save or friendly animals to help her to shore, just blood sweat and tears.

The shores of the island are pretty far away but Scarlett knew she had to get to docks. The journey to the island was something that will always be remembered as the hardest thing she had ever done. Every move hurt and every breath felt like fire that had been searing the delicate flesh of her lungs. What this hell she was putting herself through?

Every time Scarlett grew tired meant had to take a break, if she didn’t, her arms threatened to fall off. Eventually her legs grew tired and before she knew it sinking seemed to be the only option _. A simple trip to the museum was going to kill me. I can’t die like this! Please no..No! I refuse to die like this!_ Scarlett screams to herself before clawing back to the surface. It felt like hours before she finally makes her way to the a depth where her feet touches the sand. A tiny smile rose to her lips before everything goes black.


	2. The Ben-Hassrath welcomes you to Seheron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell has Scarlett gotten into now? What are these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bull talks too much.

Scarlett’s mind was plagued by nightmares and flashbacks. Memories of pain and suffering forced their way to the surface of her dreamscape, though swimming in a sea of nightmares is not a new occurrence to the young woman. An old nursery rhyme plays in a taunting tone sung by the man that scared her the most. Gun fire sounds out in the background of the song. The smell of vomit and blood fills her nose while the sensation of a hand sliding up her leg sends the woman’s guts into knots. Those knots drive cries from her lips and tears from her eyes, and before she knows it she’s awake. 

The light in the room burns her eyes, despite being dim. Scarlett’s emerald orbs search the room, noting every grain in the rough wood, every scratch in the adobe walls and the places where furniture has scraped the floor. Her eyes catch on the big wooden door in the middle of one of the walls. 

For some reason it took time for the girl to realise she had been sitting in a hair, tied and bound like a prisoner. Her wrists were tied in a course badly treated rope and her arms and chest were bound by an almost beautiful golden chain with strange carvings in each link. The chair itself is an impossibly uncomfortable hard wood, it’s especially uncomfortable to her bound ankles.

“What the hell?” She asks looking around. “How did I get here?”

A few minutes pass and the tumble of locks can be heard. The auburn haired girl hung her head in attempt in attempt to seem asleep. Her breathing was harder to fake but not impossible. 

Walking in on the old beat up floor was the heaviest set of footsteps the woman had ever heard. When they finally stopped in front of her all she could see was an insanely large pair of odd looking boots. Up from the boots was a pair of crazy looking clown pants covered what looks like.. Chaps maybe? 

“ _ Shenadan Bas,  _ I can tell you’re awake. Your breathing isn’t the same as when I checked on you earlier.” A rather deep almost thunderous voice informs. 

_ Great. Kidnapped by sasquatch the big ass psycho-clown.  _

A smaller set of footsteps approach the two. Their steps are light and careful, like a cat stalking a mouse. “Hissrad, is she awake?” The mysterious person asks, sounding rather annoyed. His voice has a familiar tune to it, a tune of home. Is he english too?    
  
“Gatt! My Viddathari friend, to what do I owe the pleasure? Why has the Ben-Hassrath sent yet another man to assist in the easy task of interrogating a  _ Bas _ ?” The deep voice asks light-heartedly. His name is Hissrad, the smaller man is Gatt. Good to know.    
  


“The send me in case she is Bas Saarebas, or worse a tevine spy. I am aware you can defend yourself, the guys up top just want to be sure. Shall we get started?” Gatt asks with a false happy voice.

Hissrad sighs and hooks two giant grey fingers under Scarlett’s jaw.  _ What the hell? Is skin that grey healthy? Are hands that big healthy?  _ Scarlett asks herself before looking up. The man that stood before her was war torn, grey skinned, muscular and onto his head sat a giant set of ox like horns. His grey-blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and mischief, which would have been scary if he hadn’t been ducking to not scrape his sharp horns on the ceiling. 

“Why do humans always get the pretty ones?” Hissrad inquires before pulling a chair over. The small piece of wood screams as the giant takes a seat and meets Scarlett at eye level. Somehow this only made him seem more ridiculous.    
  


Scarlett looks to the side and sees the man she can only assume is Gatt. He was quite short compared to the horned giant, but somehow still seemed taller than her. The girls eyes widen as she takes a look at the man’s ears. An elf? 

“What the fuck. Am I still asleep? What in the world is going on here?” She asks before shaking her head and laughing. “This is a joke isn’t it?”

The two men exchange looks before Hissrad shrugs, “Sounds Ferelden, or maybe like she’s from the free marches? Where you from kid?”

“Not any of those places.. Am I in a coma? A coma with dreams of an Elf and an attractive horned giant keeping me hostage? Or did one the guys drug my booze and this is all some weird hallucination?Also, where I am from if you can have medical license ” She asks with a laugh, fear was slowly starting to rise in the back of her mind as the talking keeps going. Well, rambling now technically.

The giant shot the red-head a sympathetic look and huffs, “Okay, what's the last thing you remember so that we can eliminate you being drugged.”   
  
Gatt gives a disgruntled scoff and glares to the pair for a moment. “Hissrad don’t be so lenient with the prisoner. This is an interrogation and you’re not a Tamassran.”

Scarlett rolls her eyes she can already tell she won’t like the elf guy. Though the big guy’s words get her thinking.. What was the last thing she remembered? At the moment it was just flashes and small little images. She does know one thing though, she remembered a mirror and trying like hell to not drown. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt trying to decipher if it was real or not. Our hero was stuck in a bit of a predicament, does she tell her captors the truth and they assume she’s crazy or does she lie?   
  
Like any good hero, or dumbass honestly, she tells the truth. 

“I.. I went to a museum. I just wanted to learn you know? But then one of the artifacts started.. Singing to me. A big beautiful Golden Mirror that reflected colors that weren’t there and showed a world that had been gone too.. The song was in a language that I didn’t understand..  _ Andaran atish’an, Ar lasa mala revas Da'len. Halam'shivanas Mythal'enaste, Ir abelas, ma vhenan.”  _ She repeats the elvhen in an almost fluid way as if she has heard the words a million times.the way the phrase rolls off her tongue was almost musical.

“It was singing to me until I finally touched the mirror and suddenly I am in a new place.. It was hard to breath or move and only got worse when I turned back and my entrance was destroyed.. In an unwise panic I ran to the other closest mirror that worked. When I got to the other one I was so tired I needed to stop to breath. Before I could even catch my breath I am shoved through and drowning. The mirror led to another, underwater, and it almost killed me. Making the swim to the shore was the hardest damned thing I ever did.."

"Yeah. The soldiers who found you said they thought you to be dead until you started coughing up water." Gatt adds with a sigh. 

Hissrad eyes his comrade for a moment before speaking, "Can you translate what she said?"

The elf glares to the giant and crosses his arms, "Oh! So since I'm an elf I can automatically speak their language?" 

"That isn't what I mean and you know it. I mean in Tevinter they use the elves shit all the time, steal their culture and crap like that. Not to mention you're Ben-hassrath, knowing the language would be very useful. I'm the last person to assume shit like that, You know it."   
  
Gatts face was shocked for a moment before he sighs and gives a tiny smile, “Right.. Sorry Hissrad… We can probably find a Viddathari that does know.. I will go see if I can find one.” 

With that Gatt was gone and it was only Hissrad and Scarlett. She looks up at him with a soft sigh, “So what are you? I get he’s an elf but you look like if dragons, elves, and a giant all had a baby..”

The giant of a man starts laughing and doesn't stop for a good while, “Hoo! Ah you’re funny.. Dragon huh? MMM! Well, since you asked nicely, You’ve never seen a Qunari before huh? Well, Qunari is our religion- or uh.. Discipline I suppose is a better way of explaining… Now tell me about yourself. What’s a girl like you doing in Seheron?”   
  
“I already told you! How about I tell you my name instead of repeating myself?”   
  
He gives a laugh and nods.   
  
“Fine, My name is Scarlett O’Malley. I am fairly skilled with hand to hand combat in case you’re wondering. I also know quite a bit about medicine! Can you untie me? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure dreams where I am tied up end way better than this.”   
  
The smile on Hissrad’s face falters for a moment. Those eyes stare into her for a moment before he finally rises to his feet and unties her. His giant hands feeling rough on any exposed skin as they pass over. The giant golden chain falls and Hissrad drops to a knee to remove the binding around Scarlett’s ankle. He rubbed at the circles into joint with a small sigh, before beginning to work the joint.    
  


“I knew your face was freckled, but seeing freckled shoulders and ankles is odd.. Come stand and stretch but you are not to leave my side.. If you leave my side I will have no choice but to take your life..” That once friendly voice was now deep and serious. That smile that made her feel as if she had been in a dream-state had fallen from his face, leaving a tight lipped frown in its wake.    
  
When Scarlett stood her joints all  **_snap crackled and popped_ ** at the same time, in a way, sounding like a burning fire in the middle of summer. She took her time to stretch, her muscles burning and crying in relief the way they never had before in a dream, which of course scares her. After all it's a sign that this isn’t a dream.    
  
The qunari’s large hand grasps her shoulder and half shoves the small woman to the door. Part of her knew he was trying to prove whether this was a dream or not, but another part hoped and prayed she was wrong. This can't be real, none of this can. Horned men and elves don’t exist! It had to be a dream, right?

Hissrad opens the door and pushed her onto the street. The air smelled of the ocean but it was more than that! The aroma of spices and herbs she had never smelled in her life filled her nose, calming her a bit and making her oddly hungry. Next came the smell of searing beef and.. Boiled rabbit?    
  


The sights were quite different than anything the doc had ever seen before. Gray and bronze skinned qunari stood everywhere, some appeared to be children or teenagers. Elves were scattered amongst the mix, carrying on their duties at a fast pace, as if they’re trying to prove their worth. Humans had been few and far between but when they were there it was always on the tail of a giant man, or even chasing some of the children. 

The one thing that stuck out? Weapons. Everyone had weapons, from giant swords one would only see in fiction, to daggers and bows of different and personal design. One man was so huge one would think the ‘daggers’ on his back were actually one handed swords, they probably were. Even the children had weapons which was unnerving.    
  


Scarlett cast her eye to Hissrad who had been staring at her. With a quick mumbled word he removed a large knife from its sheath and lifted the woman's hand. She made sure to note everything about the blade, from the almost cute pink metal to the dragon that had been carved into it. The hilt was bone that had gold etched into it along with divots to allow for better grip. 

“Watch the blade and remember the pain, let this be a reminder that this world is real and you’re in it.” His deep voice rumbles before he flips her palm over and slices down the middle.

Scarlett’s heart dropped as flooded her senses. This wasn’t a normal cut, there had been no blood only pain and the smell of burned meat. “What the hell?!” She cries out and stares up to the man.    
  
“Welcome to Seheron, Scarlett.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! Please tell me how it is!
> 
> "Andaran atish’an, Ar lasa mala revas Da'len. Halam'shivanas Mythal'enaste, Ir abelas, ma vhenan." translates to "Enter this place in peace, I give you your freedom child. The sweet sacrifice of duty in Mythal's favor, I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart."


	3. Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett explores the city of Seheron with Hissrad (A young The Iron Bull).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me bUT each chapter title will probably be a reference.

Some hero’s start out strong and end up going out in a ball of crazy. 

Let's be honest with ourselves, Scarlett is not that hero. Her shit starts crazy and will end crazy! 

The words “Welcome to Seheron Scarlett.” are words that shall never be forgotten in the young Miss O’Malley’s past. Along with the rest of the day.

Scarlett had been staring at the cauterize wound for a long while before Hissrad speaks once again. “I call the blade  _ The Dragon’s Breath  _ it was made by a dwarf that was oddly good with rune crafting! Now come on, let me show you around..”

The woman finally looked to the large qunari man who held a gentle smile long enough to give comfort. With a nod she was prepared to follow him. What was it he said? Right that if she left his side he would kill her. How kind.    
  
Scarlett watched the man as they walk, noting as much about him as she could now that they are in the light. Hissrad had been painted with bright red patterns that were almost pretty, in their own way. The lines looked weathered over the vast expanse scars but when you look to the edges they are clean cut and precise. Each scar told a story of it’s own, weaving in and out of each other like the vines of a morning glory. The scars that weren’t covered in paint were white and puffy, meaning they were deep wounds. He had a long black braid that traveled to between his shoulder blades. It was shiny and honestly looked soft to the touch. With each step the braid swayed back and forth, taunting her like one would a cat and a string. That wasn't the only tempting thing to him though. 

Hissrad was a wall of solid muscle. In a way it seemed impossible, it certainly was where Scarlett was from anyways. She watched as they all shifted and flowed like water down a stream. It was hard to believe something as large as he was is actually kind of pretty. Those arms had to of been strong too, after all they looked like barrels. They had to swing his comically huge sword so strength isn’t a problem, clearly. The qunari stops in his tracks and looks back.

“I can feel you watching me, can you not? It’s.. It’s weird.” He frowns turning away.    
  
“Are you  _ trying _ to not like me?” Scarlett’s voice was full of mock surprise. He had been so friendly until now, the falsehood of his actions felt.. Wrong in some way, as if he didn’t want to hide away.    
  
“Yes. You are not Viddathari or a follower of the Qun. If you wish to be that can be arranged, but for now I need to show you around. Being lost in the city of Seheron is dangerous, bandits and rebels may try to kill you, not to mention members of the Antaam may mistake you as someone who needs.. Enlightening. You’re new here so.. I don’t know what to tell you besides stay with me. It’s best I do not get attached as you may die. If you survive here a few days I may consider an emotion that is permitted.” With that he walked straight ahead as if the conversation never happened.   
  
“Okay.. I will try to pay attention..” She mutters in response.   
  
The walk through the port side city was great! Everything smelled great, and the species all seemed content. The human’s of the city all seemed a bit nervous but the elves all had tiny smiles as they worked. Some swept shops while others prepared food or even followed Qunari men with great smiles that was shared with the giants. Hissrad explains that everyone with the exception of the native humans are normally members of the qunari military, in one way or another. He explained everyone under the Qun had purposes, some are definitive and strict while others are vague in some way or another. The elves and the qunari who talked and smiled were often part of the Berresad or the Ben-hassrath or even other parts of the Antaam. The elves in the shops were just shop workers who were somewhat content with their lives, and the people who prepared food happened to have the most freedom as every meal is made different, each dish needs a bit of freedom. 

When they finally came to what looked like a base or some kind of compound Hissrad pointed out the children who had all been training under the watchful gaze of something called a Karasaad, a Karasten and, a Sten. Each are men of different rank and of different teachings. Hissrad explained each child soldier was twelve and older. Each are full fledged warriors and each have retrieved years of training.    
  
“So.. Do they get called the name of what their jobs are too?”    
  
“Yes. They are all Karashok. Human’s would call them Privates. The Karashok do not leave the city until they are eighteen. The city is the safest place for them..”   
  
“If that is so and you’re a Warrior then why are you here?”   
  


“I am here because a human washed up on the beach and was in need of interrogation. Gatt is here for the same reason. You’re very lucky the Karasaad called for the Ben-Hassrath instead of an Avaraad.”   
  


As they continued on Scarlett learned more about the Qun. Their women and how they work, the disgusting and terrifying concept of Saarebas, their ranking and what not. Though Hissrad answered every question he could, he eventually started seeming aggravated. Apparently teaching isn't his job as a Hissrad. 

“So, if everyone is named by their job how do you know who is talking to who?” Scarlett asks with confusion layering her voice.    
  


“Back in Par Vollen we have numbers but here? During time of war we give nicknames.” He says with a shrug.   
  
“What's your nickname?”

“A friend from when I was a kid calls me what my Tama called me. Ashkaari, which means One Who Thinks, He calls me that when he wants something though... I just call him Vasaad. You I would give a nickname if ya live a couple days, Though I already have a few ideas. For now I will call you by your name, or even accidentally Bas.”   
  
“Boss?”   
  
“No, Bas. Like the fish only without the last ‘s’. It means ‘Thing’, and we only call those who do not follow the Qun that.” He adds. 

Scarlett gave a nod and began to follow him. 

Eventually night falls and Hissrad insists the two find a place to sleep. Eventually they found an inn with vacancy specifically for members of the Qun who are visiting. The outside was worn down and in need of a repaint, but the inside looked relatively coxy! Like a pub you only see in movies about nights. They walked through a small waiting area before Hissrad paid for a room and took her up.    
  
“What if someone suspects us of having an affair?” The woman asks in a hushed whisper.

“They won’t. I am a Hissrad. My job is to be a spy and that includes interrogation. They will just believe you’re my prisoner.. Not that you aren’t but you know.” He whispers with a shrug before ushering her into a room. “Stay here, I will go get you food. Remember what I said about leaving..”

The fair haired woman behaved of course, not only did she not wish to die but she was also very hungry. She hadn’t eaten since she was still back home.. Home.. Was she even going to get to go home? Does she want to go home? 

Eventually she lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She contemplates her life up until this point and goes over everything she learned. Gatyt would find them and tell her what those words mean and then she gets to find out why she was here.

When Hissrad returned he had been talking with someone who sounded familiar. The voice was gruff and vaguely annoyed with the man. Gatt. Has to be Gatt. 

Hissrad entered the room with a great big smile before setting the food down with a mug of what looked like tea but smelled like whiskey, vodka and tequila somehow had a baby. “Eh, what is this?”

“The food is yours, the drink is only half yours. We share the Maraas-Lok.”

“Uh.. No thanks this smells like death and hangovers… So Gatt right? Did you find out what those words mean?” Scarlett asks before stuffing her mouth with meat. 

“Yes, but I don’t like it.  _ Andaran atish’an, Ar lasa mala revas Da'len. Halam'shivanas Mythal'enaste, Ir abelas, ma vhenan. _ translates to _ Enter this place in peace, I give you your freedom child. The sweet sacrifice of duty in Mythal's favor, I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart. “  _

“Moo meh muck mis Myfal?” The girl asked around a mouthful of food. 

“Swallow your food, I swear if you’re as bad as Hissrad.. Mythal is an elven goddess of Love, Justice and Revenge. They call her the all-mother.” Gatt says with a sour face. “So, Hissrad, I have orders on what to do with her too.. The Viddasala said that you personally are to keep her safe until we can find out what the voices mean. She said it isn't safe to convert her as of yet or re-educate her. I suggest you have fun, just not too much fun.”

Hissrad let out a thunderous laugh that shook the bed, “AH GATT! We all know the best kind of fun is reserved for Tamassrans. She wishes she was a Tamassran! I could feel her eyes burning into me as we walked around.”

Scarlett, bless her heart, turned so red that even her freckles changed color. “Don’t say it that way!”

Again the man is laughing, almost rolling onto his side. For a man who is supposed to follow a strict guideline, he sure laughs a lot. 

Eventually Gatt left and Hissrad removed what armor he could for the night. “Well,” He starts “Since we are forced together you can help. Take a wash rag and wipe as much of my Vitaar off as you can, from my back that is.. Don't rub your anything after, Vitaar will kill you. And if you would, Please unbraid my hair.. It's hard for me to do anything with it with my horns.”

Scarlett simply smiles and nods before grabbing the bucket that had been full of water and a rag. She took her time, wiping each speck of dirt and paint off as she can manage. 

“So, can you tell me about yourself? We will be together for a while..” Hissrad requests with a rather gentle voice. It’s almost as if it’s another person talking. 

“Well.. I am or uh.. Was a major in the british army, I know how to fight just not with swords.. I am a doctor, a healer I guess you can say. I raised my three younger siblings while my dad drank himself to death and immediately joined the military to heal people, good or bad. My full name is Scarett Anne O’Malley… My dad was an ass when I was growing up, my mom left because of it and left a set of newborn triplets behind.. I became like a mother and put myself through school. Eventually father died of liver disease and my aunt and uncle took the kids while me and my medical degree joined the military.” 

Hissrad handed her a jar and sighs, “Can you put this on and around my horns? It’s horn balm.”

When her tiny hand plucked the jar from his she smiled, “It wasn’t all bad though.. The military was.. Oddly relaxing compared to home. I miss the kids though..I used to sing to them every night..”

Scarlett’s hands started at the base of his horns and rubs the balm in with a tiny hum. She then starts to travel up the horn’s while singing lightly a song she remembered from a movie, and the song she used as a lullaby. Tears had begun to prick in the corner of her eye.

_ “Dancing bears, painted wings. _

_ Things I almost remember _

_ And a song someone sings _

_ Once upon a December.. _

_ Someone holds me safe and warm _

_ Horses prance through a silver storm _

_ Figures dancing gracefully _

_ Across my memories…  _

_ Far away, long ago _

_ Glowing dim as an ember _

_ Things my heart used to know _

_ Things it yearns to remember..” _

When Scarlett cuts herself off she is all but forced to use her shirt to wipe away her tears. “I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be.. Hey, I have your nickname figured out..” Hissrad’s voice had been soft and soothing like aloe to a burn.    
  
“Really? Then who am I?” His words had perked her up a bit, his choosing a nickname means he cares.

“Tama.. Like Tamassran.” He whispers looking back at her with a tiny smile. “It’s time for bed Tama. I will sleep on the floor, you take the bed.” And with that he lays on the floor on his stomach. Scarlett nods and lays down to drift off to sleep. 

Her dreams were awful but that isn't what woke her up, the sound of arguing and a child’s voice brings her from her slumber. When she stands she finds a group of human men standing around two fallen karashok.

  
Crap, well.. Sorry Hissrad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVIdK1VWmLA
> 
> Here is my favorite cover of the song! Art for the fic will come soon I hope, Its taking a while for me to do designs.


	4. Art and updates

SO 

Since I have not had a beta reader my story is kinda.. Bad?

SO I apologize for that! I have some art for the story done, so here you go! I am still writing!

[The art is here guys!](https://rsweeneybrg-mo-gaming.tumblr.com/post/186341622905/for-the-thing-i-am-doing)

So I love writing for you guys but if anyone if willing to volunteer for beta reading I will be very thankful!

\-----

July 27 2019

Sorry for not updating I've been mpurning the loss of my father. Work will return soon i hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon age fanfiction the first chapter is short and is for introductions only! Sorry!


End file.
